battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Rigid Inflatable Boat
The Rigid-hull Inflatable Boat is a high speed insertion naval craft primarily used by the United States Navy SEALs and the United States Marine Corps. The boat is an 11-meter (36 ft) craft that has a capacity of almost 8,000 kg (17,400 lbs) and can hold a crew of three and up to eight passengers for a full squad of SEALs or Marines and all their equipment to be quickly inserted to the shore. The craft has a maximum speed of 45 knots (83 km/h) and can operate in winds up to the same speed, but it is normally deployed in fairer weather, as well as having an average cruise speed of around 33 knots (61 km/h) and a range of 200 nautical miles (370 km). The boat is usually lightly armed, only carrying a forward facing M2 Browning heavy machine gun, an Mk 19 40mm Grenade Launcher, or an M240B general purpose machine gun. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the Rigid Inflatable Boat is one of the few naval craft to appear in the game. It is primarily used as a transport as it can carry six passengers: a driver, a gunner, and four soldiers in between. The gunner is armed with an M249 machine gun that has an infinite ammunition, but prolonged fire will overheat the weapon. All of the passengers can use their own kit weapons, but the vessel usually is traveling too fast for them to be helpful. The Rigid Inflatable Boat appears on every map the USS Essex is on, as the USMC uses them to reach the shore. However, the craft also appears on other maps as well, like Armored Fury's Operation Midnight Sun. BF2_RHIB_Driver_No-Hud.png|The RHIB with the Hud turned off. 800px-BF2M249Boat.JPG|The M249 SAW on the Rigid Inflatable Boat. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the RIB appears in both singleplayer and multiplayer. In singleplayer, NATO forces uses it to assault the player's position in Metal Island along with an LAV-300. They are also later used to assault a beachhead in Beach Party by the PLA as the player assaults a NATO-held beachhead. In multiplayer, the RIB can be fond on Hidden at both the USMC and PLA bases and on The Black Gold at the MEC oil rig and the US base. It holds a driver, a gunner, and two passengers for a total of four players, a bit of a downsize from Battlefield 2. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the Rigid Inflatable Boat appears on the map Oman at the USS Essex. A total of six will spawn in the water near the Essex, with three next to the LAV-25 facing the shore, two in the well dock below, and the last is located on the starboard side under the AH-64's spawn. The Rigid Inflatable Boat is mainly used as a transport to get to control point Alpha very quickly, as the boat is the second fastest vehicle in the game, behind the F-35B and the MiG-29. The boat has the best access to Alpha along the shore, but smart players can take a boat up the river along the side of the map and try to capture point Charlie with the help of a nearby FAV in the village, although this useful tactic is seldom used. Battlefield 3 The RHIB (Rigid-Hulled Inflatable Boat) is a usable vehicle in Battlefield 3's multiplayer. It is located on both Rush and Conquest on Noshahr Canals, Kharg Island, Sharqi Peninsula, Wake Island 2014, and Gulf of Oman. It has one forward firing machine gun and space for two more passengers. It is immobilized once it leaves the waterline, but can be pushed back out to sea using vehicles. Although it has a high tolerance for damage, it has low health and the crew is very vulnerable to small-arms fire. battlefield-3-boat-3.jpg|View from the driver's seat. battlefield-3-boat-2.jpg|The third-person view of the RHIB. External links *RIB on Wikipedia de:Rigid Inflatable Boat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Vehicles Category:Naval Vessel